This invention relates to detecting sequential data transfers.
Computer processing systems are typically connected to one or more input/output (xe2x80x9cI/Oxe2x80x9d) devices. Typically, a processor sends and receives data items to and from I/O devices in a series of data transfers. A sequential data stream refers to two or more data transfer requests that are addressed to adjacent locations on an I/O device, generally in ascending order. The efficiency of processing data transfers affects the overall performance of the processing system.